Ambulance Ride
by Skeleton.Dreams
Summary: Prompt: "I keep trying to get you in the back of the ambulance but you keep flirting with me and your kind of cute". Acexoc


"your really pretty."

the guy mumbled and you looked at him while pushing the stretcher he was in in the back of the ambulance before jumping in, smacking the inside of the vehicle alerted the driver to go as you looked back at the injured man.

A group of people shooting fireworks on the beach, it wouldn't have been so bad if they could actually see which way the fireworks were pointing instead of just lighting it without a care which resulted of you getting a call of a guy getting knocked out by said fireworks and not waking up.

You should have been more concern about the guy put when you tried to wake him up he thought it was best to wake up and smash his forehead against mine resulting in the both of us clutching our heads in pain and hearing the rest of the group of people laughing. When the pain finally stopped you turn to see the guy fast first in the sand with his butt in the air.

You quickly run to his side and gently turned him over, careful with his head and began talking to him.

"Sir, are you ok?"

You asked and the guy mumbled before opening his eyes and looking at you.

He stared at you a few minutes and you began to worry that the injury was worse then you thought, He smirked and you raised an eyebrow.

"Are you my angel?"

You twitched in surprise before giving a sigh, he was fine.

"Sir, whats your name?"

You asked before turning over to what you guess was his brother who answered for him.

"That's Ace, he got hit in the head and fell down, it was funny. _Shishishishi_."

the kid with a stitched scar under his eye said before laughing and you looked at him slightly alarmed, was this a normal thing."

"Hey, hey, hey."

The man in your arms murmured, tugging on your work uniform's sleeve and you look down at him who was grinning even wider now.

"What's your name angel? Is it angel?"

You had no idea what was happening, one minute the guy was knocked out cold from a head injury and now he's trying to flirt with you, you just let out a sigh and put the man up in a sitting position, taking out a flashlight you start checking out his head, only seeing a bruise forming on his forehead, did I accidentally hit him where he was hit by the firework?

"My name is Terri, do you feel any pain?"

you asked and the man titled his head to look at you for a second before looking over at the group of people watching.

"When did she get here? How come nobody told me they invited a cutie to the party?"

You blinked in surprise as some people just laughed at him while others just shook their heads. A man stepped forward and you looked up to see a tall blonde man with a scar on his face and he leaned down in front of you and ace.

"No we didn't invite her, she's here to make sure your ok, you got hit in the head pretty hard ace."

he said with what you believed was a teasing voice as Ace tisked at him before leaning closer to you, and you gave a twitch when you felt his hot breath on your neck.

"I'm fine..., you smell nice."

he mumbled before suddenly his face went face first into your chest.

"What the fuck!"

you yell before grabbing him and pulling him back up, seeing his sleeping face you turned to look at the man who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry he just has narcolepsy."

He said and you turned to the guy sleeping away in your arms before turning to the guy again.

"I should probably take him to the hospital, check out his head and making sure that he doesn't have a concussion."

You said and the guy nodded before helping you pick up Ace and started carrying him to the ambulance that was patiently waiting for your return. You pulled out the stretcher and gently got ace on top of it.

"We'll be going to the one piece general hospital if you want to follow."

you said turning to the man who gave you a soft smile before pointing at the group of people who were still on the beach.

"We'll catch up, I just got to tell everyone whats going on, I'll follow you afterwards."

You gave a nod before turning to the ambulance only to jump in shock when Ace grabbed your hand and pulled you closer, almost pulling you on top of him.

"My head hurts."

he pouted and you bit your lip before looking away, he was rather cute and his pouting face didn't stop that factor. You shake your head, your here to work not ogle boys with really cute freckles...dammit Terri!

"I'm taking you to the hospital so we can help your head."

you said slowly and the pout on his face quickly turned in a grin.

"Are you going to be my nurse~"

he cooed and your face started heating up as you quickly began to push him into the back of the ambulance.

"your really pretty."

He said watching you as you smacked your hand while closing the doors and the vehicle started to go.

"You want to go out sometime?"

He blurted and you looked at him before bursting out with laughter, this guy was so weird but you couldn't help but enjoy it. He grinned at you and grabbed your hand.

"Is that a yes?"

He teased and you looked him with a smirk, before shrugging and squeezed his hand.

"We can have cafeteria food while we get your head checked if you want."

he said with a blush on your face and he grinned and sat up and brought his face closer to yours.

"Awesome, I love free food!"

he said and you couldn't help but laugh again.

Yeah, he was definitely weird.


End file.
